The Devil Within
by monotonous-monotone
Summary: With a love as messed up as Loki's, it could either be heaven or hell. Miribeth Olfenhiem just prays she will live through it all, especially when she finds that she is not who she thought she was, when she finally discovers her past. LokiXoc. Starts pre-Thor but will go through Avengers and possibly The Dark World. Rated T for mild suggestive themes in future, and language. Enjoy!


Flames danced through the air; the smoke smothering and choking everything in its path with a sickening greed as it lit up the night sky with an orange glow. Screams could still be heard far off in the distance, their echoes carrying the chill of the breeze with them. In this part of the village, everything was still and quiet besides the ever present flames of greed the attackers brought with them. It seemed nothing could quench the fire's hunger to destroy as it crept further and further along the homes and trees, devouring everything. A rustle disturbed the ever present silence as a young girl slowly limped through the wreckage, soot and tears staining her face and nightgown. Her ruby red hair hung limp down her back as she ventured through the destruction that used to be her home.

"Mother? Father?" she called into the empty night and angry flames, her voice hoarse from the smoke and screaming before. She knew her parents would want her to stay quiet, to stay hidden until help would come. That is what they told her after all, before they left her to her dark hidden place all alone. But it felt like forever to the young child before she finally got the bravery to open the heavy door and look out to the chaos. No help had come, as her parents had promised her.

_'Do not fret little one. Just stay here, silent and hidden, until help comes. They will come for you Miribeth, I promise they will.' _

Had her mother lied to her? Where was the help that was coming for her? It certainly was not here now. It seemed she was all alone here. Fear crept into her young heart as her cautious limp turned into a wobbling run.

"Mother?! Father?!" Miribeth cried louder into the silence. "Where are you?! Where's help?"

There was no answer to calm her growing fear. No hand appeared to hold onto, no embrace to squeeze tightly. Everything, everyone, was taken from her.

"Please, help me!" she screamed, falling onto the ground. She was out of breath and shaking from fear and cold. The young girl closed her emerald eyes tightly, imagining her parents were there whispering comforting and loving words into her ear. A rustling noise broke through her hopeless daydream, and her eyes snapped open in fear as footsteps began behind her.

"M-Mother? Father?" she whispered, not daring to look back.

"Do you think this is it?" a gruff voice asked out loud, coming closer, ever closer to the poor girl. This was definitely not her father's voice.

"It's not normal for a person to survive this, especially for a little wimpy girl. We definitely didn't go easy on this place!" another dark voice agreed with a slight laugh.

"But...she doesn't look dangerous though. She looks weak. Laufey wouldn't want her. She can't be-"

"Are you stupid? Of course it's her. No one else is alive in this place but her. We're going to take her to Laufey and get that reward!"

Hands grabbed at her, cold and rough on her smooth silky skin. Panic gripped the girl's heart, and she squirmed and screamed with all her might. She managed to kick something that let out a cry from surprise at the impact.

"That's it! She's too much trouble. The reward isn't worth the annoyance!" a voice cried out, grabbing her by the throat with ice cold fingers and forcing her to look in it's horrible red eyes. She would have screamed with fright, had she been able to breathe. These monsters were blue, with markings all over them. The one who was holding her captive had sharp fang-like teeth bared out in anger.

"You fool! You're killing her! We need that reward, and to get it she needs to be _alive!" _

"I don't care! This thing is unbearable! Nothing is worth dealing with this pitiful brat."

Black spots appeared in Miribeth's vision as she struggled to take in air in the vicious monster's grasp. She kicked and hit the arm that was holding her with all her might, but the only thing she accomplished was making it more angry at her.

_Please, help me! Please...help..._

Just then, a feeling of warmth overtook her whole body, a tingling sensation running through her toes to the top of her head. Instead of black spots, she saw a bright golden light that seemed to blind her. From what felt like a million miles away, she heard the monsters screaming and yelling in panic.

"Gaaahh! What's she doing?"

"I told you to let her go! I told you she was it! She's the weapon! Let her go now!"

She could feel the pressure leave from her throat, but it was too late. She could feel something growing inside her, starting from her abdomen and taking hold of her whole. She felt the energy grow until she felt like she could burst from it all, until she actually did. Miribeth felt the energy burst out in a wave of pain and deafening noise. The light dimmed away, and an overwhelming blackness overtook her vision.

From the shadows a figure appeared, regal and sure footed. His one eye gazed around the destruction before him, before landing on the fragile form of a girl on the ground, surrounded by the two now dead Jotun. He stepped closer until he was towering above her.

"AllFather, can you believe such a young and small thing could do that? Is she really the weapon everyone is after?" another man asked, dressed in shining armour, weapon unsheathed.

"As strange as it seems, yes I believe she is. The Jotuns wouldn't have been attacking her otherwise." the AllFather announced, voice full of authority.

"What should we do with her, sire?"

"We bring her back to Asgard, and keep a close eye on her."

"You will take her in, AllFather?"

"No. That is not where she belongs." he replied softly, taking the girl in his arms. "But the time will come where she will prove useful."

With no other words spoken, and with Miribeth none the wiser, the army disappeared on their way to the glittering realm of Asgard.


End file.
